rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Isabella and the Temple of Sap
Isabella: 'There you are, Isabella. laugh I made a gag. It's always humorous when one refers to one self in the third person. You'd try it, Pinky! Yeah, not a hard and fast rule, I guess. What's that? I hear a sash calling me to earn it some more new patches. '''Gretchen: '''Sesquipedalian. '''Milly: '''Here's your 'Say A Word No One Else in the Room Knows' patch. Does anyone else want to try? '''Gretchen: '''Shh! Someone's coming! Defense positions! sound '''Gretchen: '''Look alive, people! It's our fearless leader! '''Isabella: '''Hey guys. What'cha doin'? 'Holly: 'Earning patches! '''Isabella: '''Did you guys decide what patch to get today? 'Coz I have a suggestion! 'Adyson: 'Let me guess, the "Let's Help Lauren and Miley" patch? '''Isabella: '''It's called the "Help Thy Neighbor" patch. Don't make up patch names, Adyson. 'Ginger: 'I already have 52 of those. '''Milly: '''I have 53. Remember when I went back one afternoon after everyone else went home? '''Isabella: '''I know. Don't remind me. '''Gretchen: '''You just want an excuse to see Lauren! '''Isabella: '''The very thing I live for.. '''Adyson: '''Alright then! Let's go see what Lauren and Miley are doing! '''Ginger: '''Why don't we go ever see what's Frankie doing? '''Milly: ''Coz we've done that before! 'Holly: '''Yeah, and that patch wasn't worth it. '''Isabella: '''Hey, where's Pinky? '''Flitter Acronym: '''Hello, Agent Pinky. Joker has been making a barrage of inquiries 'bout villainy things. It's very suspicious. Suss it out and put the kibosh on it. '''Isabella: '''Hey, guys. What'cha doin'? 'Lauren: 'Well, perfectly, to be honest, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I've been doing, always getting so wrapped up in these silly projects that I don't care 'bout. It's you I care 'bout, Isabella! Can we be together forever and ever? '''Isabella: '''Yeah, we can perfectly do that! '''Lauren: '''Excellent. While they're getting that, we can finish our designs in the transponder. See you later at the field! '''Isabella: '''Okay, Lauren! Oh my gosh! What did she say? What does she need? sigh I was in Laurenland again. '''Gretchen: '''We'll explain on the way, chief. Right now, we have to find the rare maracanut tree, and earn our Tobacco Collecting patch. '''Milly: '''What's that patch for? '''Ginger: '''It's the "I Just Saw A Cute Friend" patch. '''Milly: '''Where? '''Ginger: '''Duh, that one, with the color-coded schedule. ''Villain Beasts Mafia Incorporated! 'Joker: '''It's important to look your very best when you're doing your very worst, and by that I meant, evil-uh. arrives Pinky the Chihuahua! So you thought you can sneak on me? Stop shaking, you jittery little pest! Anyway, I woke up from my sleep, and thought to myself, "What the heck? Why not try to take over the world again?" But, as you know, Pinky, I can't very well take over the world until I'm drop-dead gorgeous. But I can't make myself as villainy as long time 'go. It went something like this. Flashback '''Straight: '''Can I help you with something, boss? '''Joker: '''Yes, my henchman. Now tell me where you've moved my list of evil schemes? '''Straight: '''Oh, I'm so sorry, boss. That's gone by the wind. As it turned out, only Spade has been using it. And ever since she disappeared, she didn't come back. '''Joker: '''Disappeared? '''Straight: '''Yes, disappeared. '''Joker: '''So what you're saying is Spade's not going to come back here to return my list of evil schemes. '''Straight: '''Yes, that's what disappear means. I call it: gone by the wind. '''Joker: '''How 'bout if I discontinue you from this dimension and also stop you from being my henchman? '''Straight: '''Duh, this doesn't worth minimum wage. ends '''Joker: '''The only supply of evil schemes left in the world is, just right on the track to the old abandoned amusement park. And I intend to use my ''Me-Mobile ''to get there! '''Gretchen: '''According to the Fireside Girls Book on Dendrology, the Maraca-Nut Tree is indigenous to mountain valley micro-climates. So we're going on the right way. '''Isabella: '''Hi, excuse me. Um, hello. This world to hippie. Excu-u-u-u-se me-e-e-e-e-e '''Cressida: '''Whoa! You'd just harmonized me. '''Fireside Girls: '''Ooh. '''Isabella: '''Do you possibly know where the maraca nut tree may be located? '''Cressida: '''Indeed I do, my formidable little flower. Behold. '''Isabella: '''Oh no! What happened? Where did they all go? '''Cressida: '''They were chopped out for cigars...sigh Such a shame. '''Isabella: '''So there aren't any left? '''Cressida: '''Don't fret, my dear. There happens to be one sole Maraca Nut tree left in existence. It's the old abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park, over to the next hill. '''Isabella: '''Did you just say "The old abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park"? '''Cressida: '''Yes. The old abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park. '''Isabella: '"Old abandoned" twice? 'Cressida: '''Yes. '''Isabella: '''Alright. '''Cressida: '''Step up, little sister. Let me bestow you upon you the key of wisdom. Bask in its glory! Cool, huh? '''Isabella: '''Um.. '''Fireside Girls: '''She's gone! '''Adyson: '''Wow. '''Gretchen: '''No, she's not! She's right over there, '''Cressida: '''Oh, uh, hey..hi, little sisters. 'Candace: 'So Mom, am I doing great or what? '''Linda: '''Well..or what? Candace, trash cans! '''Isabella: '''Well, here we are. Oh! I get it! It was actually called the "Old Abandoned Amusement Park". And now it's old and abandoned. Hence, "old abandoned" twice. Girls, we're going in. We got a tree to find. Fireside Girls, report! 'Katie: 'Nothing up here, captain! '''Gretchen: '''Ditto, chief! '''Holly: '''It just smells like feet in here. '''Ginger: '''These cigars are just full of tobacco! '''Isabella: '''It has to be around here somewhere. Creepy roadside hippie miracles are generally reliable. Wait, I think I found it. '''Ginger: '''Yeah! '''Milly: '''I think you're right, chief. '''Adyson: '''This should be it. '''Gretchen: '''This must be it, chief. I think you're right. '''Isabella: 'reading ''Stickiness is the most underrated of all the messes, and of all the stickiness, the sap of the maracanut tree is the sticky-messiest. The Temple of Sap attraction is a monument to the rare and beautiful maracanut tree, the world's greatest stickerizer. ''the others Looks like we tracked our quarry to its lair, girls! Although, if the biggest attraction was a sap-themed ride, I understand why this place is closed down. Girls, get your gear. We're climbing up. '''Holly: '''Probably not a good idea. '''Adyson: '''Look out! screams '''Adyson: '''The whole place is going to fall! '''Gretchen: '''And there's no way to get to that tree! ''The Fireside Girls'' '''Isabella : Calm down, girls. Have you forgotten who we are? We're the Fireside Girls Troop 46321, and we never give up! Girls : We're Fireside Girls, one and all : And together we belong : We wear patches upon our sashes : And stand cute, small and strong : This is the Fireside Girls song : And it's not terribly too long! 'Isabella: '''So let's get the tobacco for Lauren! '''Fireside Girls: '''Yay, Lauren! '''Isabella: '''Oh, and Miley too. '''Fireside GIrls: '''And Miley too! '''Ginger: '''And Frankie! '''Isabella: '''Well, the hippie didn't mention how to get to that top....all she gave us was this..key of wisdom. '''Adyson: '''Groovy! '''Katie: '''Jinkies! '''Milly: '''Far out! '''Gretchen: '''Dye-no-mite! '''Joker: '''Pinky the Chihuahua..well, I know how to deal with bad little doggies. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad do-! '''Isabella: '''Well, there's no engine, but I guess gravity can do the trick. Alright, girls, are you ready for the "Reckless Disregard for Life and Limb" patch? '''Fireside Girls: '''Aye, aye, captain! '''Isabella: '''Alright, ladies! Lean! '''Fireside Girls: '''Lean! '''Gretchen: '''So how this is exactly gonna work? '''Isabella: '''Girls! Sashes! Now! Gretchen, you have the controls. '''Gretchen: '''What good will that do? '''Isabella: '''Just trust me! pause Oh my goodness, what a cute little tree! '''Milly '''and '''Katie: '''Aw. '''Gretchen: '''Isabella, what do we do now?! We're gonna CRAAASSHH!!!! '''Isabella: '''Oh no, we're not. Everybody, lean! Okay girls, it's time to grab the tobacco. '''Katie: '''I'm on it! '''Holly: '''Hold still, Katie. We got it, Isabella! '''Isabella: '''Hey, Lauren. We got the tobacco you wanted. '''Lauren: '''Excellent. That's the last ingredient. Now we all have to do is..run away together! '''Gretchen: '''Isabella, Lauren said thanks. '''Isabella: '''Thanks! She really did appreciate me. '''Gretchen: '''Yes, yes she does. ''Cigars! '''Joker: '''Yes! At last, my own lifetime supply of CIGARS!!!!!! I may look silly, but at least I had the cigar on my mouth out. What?!! The cigar on my mouth has come off?! Curse you, Pinky the Chihuahua! Category:Transcripts Category:Stories Category:Phineas and Ferb Crossover Category:Fan Art